


Broken Guarantee

by ColourOfNight



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Violence, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Other, Past Romance, Psychological Horror, Solitary Confinement, The Author Regrets Everything, Yandere Steak, domestic abuse, hints of Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourOfNight/pseuds/ColourOfNight
Summary: What if – Steak's overprotective nature took over. Yandere!Steak and his Master Attendant.WARNING: Dark and possibly Triggering.
Relationships: Master Attendant/Steak (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 15





	Broken Guarantee

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea late one night, and it refused to go away until I finished writing it out. Didn't put it into the Meat for Master Attendant series because... well, it's a bit far off the beaten path. 
> 
> Think of it as the VERY bad ending to Extended Protection Warranty.

_“Master Attendant, I will always keep you safe.”_

Those words seemed reassuring at the time, but as you sat here in your room, you couldn't help but wonder if you could have seen this coming. You decided to go sit by the window, nearly tripping over the chain that kept you tethered to the heavy bed.

The sunshine – the actual feeling of it on your skin was a distant memory – looked lovely. The warmth felt lovely. The grounds of your restaurant had seen better days, but the rose garden was still looking lush.

“Ah, you're up. Good Morning. I've brought your breakfast.” Steak had walked in, with your breakfast and some lovely red roses in a small vase. You noted his horns were ever so slightly longer again, and his hair was getting messier. Devilishly handsome, even now.

“Good Morning, Steak,” you said with a generously measured level of cheer, and a broad smile. He set the tray down on your desk and stood by your side. “It looks like a wonderful day out there.” He put his hand on your shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Softly, he kissed your forehead.

“Yes, it's a shame it's just not safe enough out there for you to see it yourself. Not after last time.” You murmured an agreement. 

The last time he had taken you outside, some villagers had tried to rescue you – and Steak had cut them all down ruthlessly, burning a large patch of grass in the process. It was still recovering, a blot on the landscape. _Never again_ , you thought.

“Any news on the Exploration teams?” His grip on your shoulder tightened - a silent threat. Although he was always, _always_ gentle with you, but... there were still moments where he lost control, causing injury. He'd spend the next few weeks apologising, pampering, showering you with more affection.

“No, I'm afraid they're still out. We must get the best ingredients for your restaurant, Master Attendant.” The same as always. Little changed.

“Ah, that's understandable...” 

You could feel through your contracts that he was partially truthful – even if you hadn't seen other Food Souls (or people) for months. At least you could feel that some Food Souls were far away (possibly still trying to rescue you). There were still some running the restaurant (or trying to). Would customers even come here now? You decided to smile, patting his hand.

“...I hope they bring back the best ingredients.” Steak smiled, before letting go of your shoulder and bending to kiss the top of your head gently. 

After the briefest of pauses, he decided that it wasn't enough, and landed a trail of light kisses towards your lips. Then, aggressively, he took your lips in his. Maybe this would be the day that he forgot that humans needed to breathe – his hot tongue, longer than comfortable, attacked your mouth and threatened to snake down your throat. Just as you felt dizzy from the lack of air, he started to pull back. His face was flushed. Yours probably was. Then he coughed politely, looking almost bashful.

“Now, please excuse me, Master Attendant. I must go on patrol duty.” You reached up to touch his face, cupping it gently. He seemed pleased by this, and his smile got a little bit warmer.

“Good luck out there.” He left, and you were alone with your thoughts again. Your attention drifted back to the rose garden, the many tiny tugs on your contracts making your heart ache. You knew why. It was why he brought roses every day.

Red roses - the colour of love, fire, and passion. And blood.

_“Master Attendant, I will always keep you safe.”_

A tear escaped, rolling freely. Maybe it _was_ safer to stay here.

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah, sorry. This is a pretty dark piece, written (ages ago) during a rough patch. Kudos to you for making it to the end.
> 
> Domestic abuse is a horrifying experience. Your abuser(s) may not use physical shackles to hold you, but just like Yandere!Steak, they can and will do their best to isolate you and drive away the ones you care about. They will make you think it's your fault. And unless you break your chains - or they're broken for you - it will be hard to leave. It will be hard after you leave. No bones about it.
> 
> But! Help is out there.
> 
> https://www.womensaid.org.uk/information-support/what-is-domestic-abuse/recognising-domestic-abuse/
> 
> There are many charities and organisations that can provide information and support and love. I've linked to a UK site, but there will be others closer to you. There will always be support.


End file.
